The present invention relates to cache memories and methods for storing and loading data thereon. In particular, the present invention is directed toward cache memory devices and system architectures that utilize single ported SRAMs with bit write functionality that can simultaneously support multiple store operations or simultaneously support at least one store operation along with a load operation on the cache data memory.